disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diablo
'Diablo '''is the raven familiar of Maleficent and the secondary antagonist from Disney's 1959 film ''Sleeping Beauty. His squawks AKA bird like voice effects were provided by Dal McKennon until his death in 2009 and currently by Frank Welker. He appears to have a similar role to The Queen's Raven in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. However, this raven plays a larger role in the storyline and he is in almost every scene that Maleficent appears in. In addition, unlike the raven in Snow White, Diablo is completely and genuinely loyal to Maleficent and, unlike the rest of her servants, he is competent and easily succeeds in his task to find Aurora; his competence is shown in the film as Maleficent is horrified when he is turned to stone. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Diablo, meaning 'Devil' in Spanish, is first seen with Maleficent, crashing Princess Aurora's christening. There, Maleficent casts a spell on the princess that schedules her death to come at her sixteenth birthday when she pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. After the curse was set, Diablo and Maleficent departed. Oblivious to the villains, Maleficent's rivals Flora, Fauna and Merryweather changed the curse so that Aurora would only fall into a deep sleep when she pricks her finger. Meanwhile, back at the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent sends her goons on a hunt for the princess but fail to find her after sixteen years. It is revealed that they were looking for a baby for the entire sixteen year hunt. Maleficent explodes in rage and sends Diablo to find her. Diablo begins his search in the forest where he spots magic from wands being blasted out of a chimney. The magic is from Flora and Merryweather who have been hiding Aurora in their forest cottage to keep safe from Maleficent. Diablo knowing about where they live, quickly flies off and sends Maleficent the news to her great delight, and the villains attack but capture Aurora's husband-to-be Prince Phillip instead. They hold him hostage in Maleficent's castle but the Three Good Fairies break him out. Diablo quickly rallies the goons to attack. However, the goons stand no chance against the fairies' magic, so Diablo heads for Maleficent's quarters. Merryweather loses her cool with Diablo and turns him into stone. However, upon witnessing Diablo as stone, Maleficent, horrified at the fate of her most loyal and competent servant, catches on to the situation and jumps into the battle herself. House of Mouse Diablo made frequent cameos as one of the guests on ''House of Mouse. He is perched on Maleficent's shoulder in all of his appearances. In the episode, Halloween with Hades, Diablo doesn't seem to like Hades and even tried to bite his finger. Diablo also appears alongside the villains in Mickey's House of Villains. Maleficent Diablo will appear in the film under the name of Diaval. He is Maleficent's right hand man and is actually a raven who can take human form. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Diablo appears as a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, mostly seen on Maleficent's shoulder on certain occasions. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When Prince Phillip and Aqua are trying to escape the Forbidden Mountain, so they can reach to King Stefan's castle to awake Aurora from the spell, Diablo is the first to notice them escaping and quickly summons the Goons to attack them. Kingdom Hearts II While Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were giving Sora his new outfit, Diablo is seen watching them from high up above the tower's window, higly remaining unnoticed, and quickly flies off. Sometime later, Diablo, brings Maleficent's empty robe to Yen Sid's tower, and the memories of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather accidentally bring her back to life. Later on, Pete travels to Hollow Bastion to see if the rumors of Maleficent being killed off was true. Just then, Diablo and the revived Maleficent arrives. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance When Maleficent abducts Queen Minnie at Disney Castle, she gives the raven Minnie's crown as well as a letter to be delivered to Mickey to lure him back to the castle. Disney Parks Diablo has made a few appearances in the Disney theme parks around the world, always seen alongside Maleficent. He appeared on Maleficent's staff in the Magic Kingdom parade Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade. Diablo would sometimes appear on Maleficent's shoulder in some Disneyland Paris shows. Diablo also appeared in a few attractions including Sleeping Beauty Castle walk-through and Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. A statue of Diablo can also be seen near Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Trivia *Diablo is, without a doubt, Maleficent's only competent henchman. *Like Jafar does with Iago , Maleficent treats Diablo more like an assistant than a pet. Though she does call him "my pet" many times throughout the film. *Diablo is the Spanish word for "devil" Gallery Category:Birds Category: Henchmen Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Deceased characters Category:Pets Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Silent characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Animals Category:Servants Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Animals who live with humans